


Lobstered

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sunburn, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Looks like Drake’s day off proved more hazardous than the average day at work.





	Lobstered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 532: Sunburn at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

JJ’s blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched his work partner and lover sink carefully into the seat at his desk.

“Drakey! What happened to you? You’re all red!” 

Drake’s entire face was the colour of a cooked lobster, including his ears, and his hands didn’t look much better. From the way he was moving, it was a safe bet that the redness wasn’t restricted to the exposed parts of his body but extended beneath his clothes as well.

The last JJ had heard from his boyfriend two days earlier, he was going to spend his day off with his cousin Dani and her family at their new home in Mount Vernon, as it was the birthday of one of his young nieces. JJ would have gone with him, but their days off this week hadn’t coincided, so he’d spent the previous day at work, imagining Drake having a lovely time with the young woman who was more like a sister to him than a cousin. Looking at Drake now though…

His partner looked frazzled; his normally pale skin flushed and angry looking, and his expression sheepish.

“I was so worn out after spending the whole afternoon wrangling the kids at Amy’s birthday party that I fell asleep in one of the deckchairs on the back porch while Dani and her husband were clearing up. Didn’t realise I’d gotten sunburned until later.”

“Oh Drakey! You look awfully sore; why didn’t you use sunscreen?” The previous day had been bright and sunny, with temperatures in the high eighties, and with Drake being so fair-skinned, when summer temperatures started to soar he ran the risk of getting sunburned whenever he went outside.

“I did, but I guess I should’ve used the waterproof stuff ‘cause I think I sweated it off chasing kids. You think police work is hard you should try keeping twenty sugar-hyped four- and five-year-olds from destroying the flowerbeds and drowning each other in the paddling pool. I lost count of how many squabbles I broke up; facing down an axe-wielding maniac might’ve been less dangerous.”

“Tell me you at least applied after sun cream before you went to bed,” JJ pleaded.

“I would have, only the stuff I had at home is so old it’s gone funny and I left my sunscreen at Dani’s.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” JJ sighed. He rummaged in his desk drawer, producing an almost full bottle of high factor waterproof sunscreen. “Here, you’d better use mine for now. We can stop by the drugstore later and pick up a couple more bottles, one for you to keep here and one for at home.”

“Thanks, JJ; I owe you.”

JJ waved that aside. “D’you need a hand?”

“I’m fine; it’s only my front that’s burned.”

“Your back will be too by the end of the day if you’re not careful. Come on.” If Drake wouldn’t take proper care of himself, JJ would just have to do it for him.

The End


End file.
